Eternal Love - Cedric Diggory & Cho Chang Forever
by Koi-chan
Summary: If you haven't read HP 4 yet, then don't read this. Those who have would know what I'm talking about in the story.The characters' actions are mostly fictional, but the characters are copyright of J.K. Rowling.


Eternal Love

__

~ Cedric Diggory & Cho Chang, Forever ~

As soon as she saw the body, the limp body under the black haired boy's arm, she feared the worst. And as soon as she heard the words…Cedric Diggory…_dead_… It was the worst. A horrible, lurching, churning feeling swept over her as she stared downwards in horror. The fifth year Ravenclaw stood, feeling numb, and ran. Ran far, out of the Quidditch stadium.

Cho Chang wished she could cry. The feeling of grief was just starting to sink in, and she couldn't get past the numb feeling inside. She wished so much that this was just a terrible dream…an illusion. It was only a few hours ago when she had wished him good luck, and told him that she wouldn't care whether he won or not. He had promised her that after she graduated two years from now, they could be together. He had promised that they could spend the summer together.

He had promised that he'd always be faithful to her. That they could stay a couple after this. And live happily ever after. And for once, she thought she knew what love was. She loved Cedric Diggory. For all he was, not just looks as most girls did. He was a polite gentleman, honorable, noble, sweet, honest, loving, caring, generous, loyal, every good thing in the world. Most of all, he loved her. She treasured that love.

She barely noticed the ground underneath her as she rushed forward, her robes dragging through the moist grass. Cho felt like she was floating, like she wasn't running at all. Running far away from what she feared. Suddenly, she fell forward, her hands stopping her from hitting the ground face down. She had her legs caught on her black robes. Cho didn't stand up again, and started to mumble through her sudden burst of tears, "No… Not Cedric… Can't be…" Her body racked with sobs as the tears slid down her face like waterfalls, and she lifted a hand and put it to her forehead.

Cho's head was spinning with pain. So many emotions filled her. Numbness, anger, hatred, fear, pain, doubtful hope…grief. She wanted to ask and say so many things… Things like "That can't be Cedric", "It's Potter's fault", or "Why did it have to be Cedric". Cho wanted to desperately to blame someone for this happening. To blame someone for taking him away from her. And then there was blackness.

She was in her dormitory, on her bed, and a blurry figure was in front of her. "Ced…Cedric?" her voice quivered with surprise, fear, doubt, and happiness. "You're not…?"

"Shh… I'm sorry, I can't stay long. Don't worry about me, Cho," he paused, placing a hand on her forehead and brushing her thin bangs back. She reached for his warm hand, his warm gentle hand, and held it, squeezing it tightly for a moment. He felt real enough, and she was filled with extreme joy.

"You're not dead… Thank the heavens… I was so scared…" she started, tears of joy starting to drip down. He used his other hand to wipe them away gently. A small smile flickered upon his face slightly, but the look in his eyes was one of sadness.

"As much as I don't want to leave you, I have to. I'm sorry, I really am. But," he paused once more, the pain and fear returning to Cho. "Don't spend your life mourning me. I want you to go on… Just…remember me. That's all I ask. I want you to be happy. I love you, I love you so much," he smiled, closed his gray eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. Right before their lips touched….

"Miss Chang… Cho? Cho, wake up," said the firm voice of her house head, Professor Sinistra. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared into those of Sinistra's, and she wished that what had just happened wasn't a dream. Her eyes glanced around the familiar, yet oddly empty dormitory.

"Oh, sorry," Cho said in a withered voice as she attempted to sit up, but Sinistra placed a gentle but strong hand on her shoulder, pushing her down. Cho noticed the look on her face was one of worry and concern. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked confusedly, and lay back down, obeying her teacher.

"You were found in the grass near the castle, unconscious and breathing heavily. We carried you back up here and you were mumbling something about Mr. Diggory. There's nothing too serious wrong with you, right? Of course, if you feel the need to, I'll walk you to the hospital wing," Sinistra offered, in a slight tone that reminded Cho of her mother's voice.

"I'm fine, really…" she sighed, rubbing her head and noticing her grass stained robes. Cho must've looked a mess, but she shrugged that thought off and stared at Sinistra with slight fear, and Cho noticed a grim look was on her face, "Is it true…? About…" said Cho, but paused, fearing to say his name.

"Cedric? I'm…I'm deeply sorry, Cho," the woman looked down to her feet, turning away from Cho for a moment as though she had understood the pain of losing someone like Cedric. She turned back to Cho, and Cho was numb and confused by what Sinistra's reaction was. "I, regretfully, understand what you're going through. When I was younger…my boyfriend, he was killed by You-Know-Who one night. With his family…" Sinistra had whispered the last few words, making sure that the girls in her dorm weren't standing at the door and listening through the thin wood.

"Oh," Cho managed to say, and she wondered why was she being told this? What did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have to do with anything? Perhaps Sinistra knew, and thought Cho did too, but she didn't bother to ask. Cho changed the subject, almost wanting to forget the fact that she knew Sinistra's secret, the Dark Lord and that Cedric was dead. She remembered the boy who had brought Cedric's body back, "How's Harry? Does anyone know what happened?"

"Harry is with Dumbledore, I believe… I don't think he's ready to reveal anything yet, though. Do you want to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Diggory? I'm sure they're curious to meet the girl their son was talking about, dear," Sinistra smiled painfully, and for the first time Cho realized how comforting her mentor was. She had never met Cedric's parents before, but he said they were nice, even if his father was a little insane about being Cedric being the best. He had also said that he told his parents all about her and that it was his mother's idea to have her over for the summer. Cho's parents had allowed her to, but now that wouldn't happen.

"Maybe later… I just want to be alone for a while, if that's okay," Cho said, breaking the contact between their eyes by turning away. Glancing up at Sinistra's blank face, the woman nodded, not surprised as Cho would've expected, but understanding. A kind smile reappeared on her face.

"Alright…" she stood up, her robes blowing gently as a breeze came from the slightly open window. She walked forward towards the door, and turned suddenly, looking back at Cho, "A word of advice – don't mourn for him all your life. He wouldn't want that…" she sighed, and grabbed the golden handle to the door, leaving with a soft thud as she shut the door. The handle wiggled slightly as Sinistra locked it. The only way to get in was with a key, and only Cho could unlock the door from the inside. Cho was grateful for Sinistra's understanding, and hugged her pillow tightly.

"That's what he said," she sighed, and lifted a hand to touch her lips, trying to remember what his felt like when they were pressed against her own. She licked her lips, trying to remember the taste. "Cedric…" she moaned, wishing that he didn't leave her. Cho remembered what he had said in her dreams, and looked to the ceiling, "I'd be happiest with you." 

The sixteen-year-old fingered the silver chain around her neck that held a rare and odd silver-blue ring on it, containing sapphires and diamonds around it, a gift from Cedric for her birthday. She had always treasured it in secret, and it symbolized what was between them. The last few words she mumble before falling asleep were, "Someday, we'll meet again, my eternal love…"

__

Mahalo nui & aloha, 

~Kaimana Ualani Mahina

Kaimana Ualani Mahina


End file.
